Forbidden Love
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: AU. Collins is a young high school teacher in the 1700's. Angel is a freashmen. They fall in love but need to hide the relationship from others. A story of forbidden love, with mischeif mayham and a lot more. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent of any of the orginal characters in the story

* * *

**Angel meets April**

Angel looked at her school schedule. Her first class was philosophy.

Just then a young girl, about her own age bumped into her.

"Hello"

"Hi"

"I'm April," the girl said

"Angel"

"Nice to meet you."

"Thanks. Do you know where I could find room 8.

"Philosophy huh?"

"Yes"

"We'll I'm in the class with you. How about I walk you there"

"Thanks. That's really nice of you"

April laughed.

"Is this your first year?"

Angel nodded.

"I'm a sophomore but I am still taking a couple of freshmen classes because I failed the first time"

"Why"

"My boyfriend died and I went through a long depression"

"That had to have been so hard"

"It was"

"I lost my little brother," Angel told April, "last year"

"What happened"

"He was hit by a carriage"

"How old was he"

"He was 6"

"You must miss him a lot"

"I do," Angel answered, "but I know he's with the creator now and that makes me feel better"

Just then they passed room eight.

"Here we are," April said.

* * *

**Introduction and debate**

An African American man was at the desk. He smiled friendly.

"You must be..."

"Angel"

"April"

"Collins," the teacher said, "Go take a seat and the rest of the class should be filling in soon"

Roger, Mimi, Benny, Steve, Joanne and Mauereen and Gordan came into the classroom.

"Hello," the teacher said warmly, "my name is Thomas Collins and welcome to Philosophy 101. To begin with why don't we all go around and introduce ourselves. Tell us a little something about yourself and then I will explain what this class is all about and the rules of this class and everything else. We'll get down to the fun stuff the next time."

Everyone laughed.

"So why don't we start with you," Collins suggested as he smiled warmly at Angel.

"Sure," Angel said, "my name is Angel. I know that's a strange name but my parents named me Angel because according to my mother an angel saved her life when she was having me. She almost died. I have 3 younger brothers. I'm the only girl in the family. My youngest brother is five. I lost my forth younger brother in a carriage accident over the summer. He was hit by a car. My mom is now pregnant with daughter number two. I am very much into music and drumming. I just moved here last month but I already have two friends so far and hopefully a lot more. Thank you"

Collins knew it was wrong but he found himself mesmerized with this student. _She's beautiful_, he thought to himself.

"Thank you Angel," Collins said with a smile, "why don't you take a seat"

They went through the rest of the introductions fairly quickly.

"Mr. Collins?"

"Just Collins Angel," he said gently, "we're all friends here"

"Okay Collins why don't you tell us something about yourself too"

Instinctively Collins glanced around the room. The he smiled. "Sure," he said, "my name is Thomas Bryan Collins but my friends call me Collins. I've been teaching for under a year now, just out of graduate school so I'm probably only about 2 or 3 years older then you guys. I skipped a few grades during my school years. I understand you guys very well since if I hadn't skipped the grades I'd have been a senior in high school now."

"How much did you skip"

"All of middle school and went straight to my senior year then started collage."

Angel gave a low whistle.

"Impressive," she said.

"Thanks"

He gave her a smile.

"Now this is Philosophy 101," he began, "But unlike you may have heard, it isn't boring. We are actually going to be discussing moral topics. Things such as abortion, adultery, capital punishment-"

"Is that like the paddle," Roger asked and everyone laughed except for Collins.

"What did I say," Roger asked confused.

"Nothing," Collins told him gently, "it's just a little mixup. The paddle is CORPORAL punishment. Capital punishment means putting someone to death, usually by means of either the sword of the guillotine"

"When I can tell you what I think of corporal punishment. I think it sucks and it's unnecessary"

Everyone laughed. This time Collins laughed too.

"I agree with you that it suck," he acknowledged, "but do you think it is ALWAYS unnecessary"

"Yes"

"As much as I hate it," Roger said, "I think it is at times necessary"

"It looks like we have a debate going," Collins smiled, "tell me Roger when do you feel it's necessary"

"Only in times where someone is injuring another person"

"That to me," Angel interrupted, "seems a bit hypocritical."

"How so," Collins asked curiously

"Because if you hurt someone and then I hurt you for hurting that someone that's teaching a fucked up lesson"

That elicited hysterical laughter from the class, Collins included.

"I have to agree with Angel," April said.

"Okay," Collins nodded, "what about in a case where someone does something to endanger another person"

"In that case," Roger said, "I think it's appropriate"

"I disagree. There are many ways to correct misdeeds like that other then using the paddle"

"Angel's right," Mimi said, "besides that would just make the person more bitter and that wouldn't be effective at all"

Collins nodded.

"It appears we have reached an impasses. Get out your quills and ink and paper and I want you all to write an essay on why you agree or disagree with this. The best essay will earn ten extra credit points on the next test"

Everyone did what Collins told them to do.

"Thank you everyone. I'll let you know who won tomorrow."

Just then the bell rang.

Everyone left. Well almost everyone. Angel stayed behind.

"Hey," Collins said, "I was very impressed with your arguments"

"Thanks"

"I happened to have agreed with it. I couldn't say so of course though since I'm supposed to have a neutral"

Angel laughed

"By the way," Collins said, "you won with the essay"

"Thanks," Angel said, "but how do you know. You haven't even read any essays yet"

Collins nodded.

"Call it a hunch," he said.

Angel looked at her schedule. "I don't have another class till next period," she said, "so I guess I'll go to the library"

"Would you like to go for a walk," he asked her

"What?"

"A walk. You know when you put one foot in front of the other and well... walk"

Angel laughed

"With you?"

"Yeah"

Angel smiled

"I'll love to"

They walked to a local park.

* * *

**The start of forbidden love**

"How have you been holding up since the summer," Collins asked her

"Not so good. I really miss my brother"

Without even realizing he was doing so, Collins put his arm around Angel's shoulder.

"That must be hard. I lost my sister the same way"

"She was run over by a carriage?"

"Ten years ago. I was only eight"

Angel and Collins looked into each others eyes.

"How old was she"

"Going on fourteen"

What happened next neither Angel nor Collins could say. Soon they were kissing.

"Wow"

"Yeah"

"Did that just happen?"

"I don't know. Let's find out"

Collins leaned in and kissed her again.

She kissed him back.

"Hey Angel," he said stroking her check

"Yeah... Collins"

"We can't tell anyone about this you know"

"That's okay," she said, "forbidden love is so exciting"


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally Happy**

Angel came home from school that day with a smile on her face for the first time since her brother died.

"­Ang"

"Yeah mom"

"How was school honey"

"Great. I love my classes and I made 3 new friends"

Angel's mother came out of the bathroom.

"Great sweetie tell me about it"

"Well to begin with I met this really great girl. Her name is April. She showed me where my first class was, philosophy and my teacher in philosophy is so sweet. His name is Mr. Collins but everyone calls him Collins. Oh and I went to the park after because I had a free period. It was such a beautiful day. Then after break I had English and we're reading my favorite book. Then after English was science. We got to try an experiment today. It was so much fun. Oh and after that I had lunch. I ate with April and two of her friends, Roger who I think likes her and Mark. I had math after and I got an A on my pop quiz. Then there was social studies. There's going to be a trip to Hook Creak Park next week. I can't wait to go. Gym was a bit of a challenge for me. But my new friend walked me home"

"Well that's great sweetie. It sounds like you had an exciting day. How about some cookies"

"Okay sure," Angel said cheerfully.

"Do you have any homework," Angel's mother asked while setting the cookies and milk on the table.

"Yeah I have a q and a for English and I have to write an essay for philosophy. I'm going over to my friend Tom's house. He's going to help me write it"

* * *

**Just a friend?**

"Tom? What's Tom's last name?"

_Collins_, Angel thought to herself

"Coldoshun" (AN that's a combination of Collins Dommunt and Shunnard)

"Well okay but I'd like to meet this Tom"

"Mom," Angel said laughing, "we're just friends"

"Well I'd like to meet your 'just friend'

"You'll meet him," she promised.

"When?"

"As soon as it's possible"

"Okay," Angel's mother said placing a kiss on the top of her daughter's head.

"Do your q and a first," she added.

"I will mother"

Just then Angel's mom squealed excitedly.

"What?"

"The baby. She's kicking"

Angel put her hand on her mother's and squealed excitedly.

* * *

**Tough Love**

Just then the 3 younger children got home. They came home arguing

"You are so dumb," said the 8 year old to the 10 year old, "and you," he added to the six year old, "are just weird" Calib, the six year old got offended. He swung back and punched his brother in the eye.

"Excuse me," Angel's mother said, as she waddled out to the living room.

"He punched me," the ten year old said.

"James Dummunt Shunard what were you thinking hitting your brother," Angel's mother said. Picking the boy up, she placed him across her knee and delivered 6 swats to the seat of his pants.

"Mom, that's not fair what you're doing to Jamie. You're hitting him and telling him not to hit"

Angel's mother looked up at her daughter and sighed.

"It's not the same thing," she tried to explain.

"Whatever, I'm going to my friend's house," she said

"Okay. Be home by seven o'clock. And I want your homework done before bedtime"

* * *

**Hidden Affair**

Angel jogged all the way to Collins house. He was outside waiting for her

"Angel"

"Collins"

They wrapped in a hug.

"You okay," Collins asked gently.

"As okay as I can be. My family's gone through a tough time since my youngest brother died"

"I know what that's like," he said rubbing her back.

"My youngest living brother is getting violent and my mom responds by hitting him for hitting or hurting other people which sends a mixed message. She doesn't have patience for him anymore"

"Angel baby it's not easy to go through this," Collins told her kissing her gently, "but in the end things will work out"

Angel could think of a million sarcastic things to say but she didn't even want to.

"Come on," he said opening the door to his house, "let's get to work on that paper."

"Okay"

"So do you understand the assignment"

"Yes. I think I do"

He sat down. She sat in his lap.

"So have you picked a topic?"

"Yes"

He kissed her quickly then asked, "well what topic did you select"

"I decided to write the essay about the dunking tank and why it's a bad idea"

"I," he said kissing her, "think it's a bad idea too, though that may surprise you"

"You do?"

"Yes. Absolutely. I see nothing wrong with a woman speaking her mind even if it disagrees with the point of view of a man"

Angel squealed. She had never met a man like Tom Collins before. He was incredible.

"So," he said, "why don't you begin by telling me what you might use as title"

"How about The Dunking Tank, Why It Takes Away From Freedom Of Speach"

(AN... this is the LATE 1700's after the bill of rights was written)

"Angel I LOVE that," he told her rewarding her with a kiss.

Angel dipped the quill in her ink and neatly wrote the title on her paper.

"You," Collins said as he kissed her again, "have very neat handwriting"

"Thank you," she said and of course she kissed him back.

"The best opening line is something that says something about you and the feelings that YOU have whist considering the topic"

It took Angel 20 minutes to write the paper. That didn't include the kissing in between however. Angel ended up staying at Collins house for over an hour.

"Oh shit it's seven o'clock," Angel mumbled to herself.

Angel ran all the way home

"Hey mom, I'm sorry I'm late"

Angel's mother sighed inwardly.

* * *

**The short end of the stick**

"It's okay honey. Can you call James for dinner?"

"Sure," Angel said and walked into her little brother's room.

"Hey buddy"

"Hi"

"Dinner's ready"

"I don't care"

"Is everything okay"

"No! All mommy does since Stevie died is yell at me or get mad at me. Doesn't she know I'm hurting to?"

Angel pulled her little brother onto her lap

"Tell you what," she said, "you put a big smile on your face and come to dinner and I'll have a talk with mom and get her to see what you're saying okay little guy?"

James smiled

"Okay"

Then he came to eat dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oppossing points of view**

* * *

"Good morning class," Collins said with a bright smile flashed in Angel's direction, "A lot of you wrote many wonderful essays for your homework assignments. One in particular impressed me. And I would like her to read her essay aloud. Angel, if you will come up"

Angel stepped up and smiled.

"Thank you T- Collins," she quickly corrected herself. (She almost called him Tom). He smiled at her reassuringly.

"Thank you Collins," she started over again, "I call the essay, The Dunking Tank, Why It Takes Away From Freedom Of Speech" Angel read her essay quietly at first. Then she got more confident. At the end of her speech there was a rousing applause.

"So," Collins said, "let's pair up. Girl's on this side. Boys on that side."

"They did as so requested"

"So Mark," Collins said, "let's start with you. What is your opinion of the issue in question"

"Well frankly Collins I disagree with what Angel says. Women should not be allowed to talk back to men"

"JUST A MINUTE," Maureen yelled standing up, "ARE YOU SUGGESTING THAT MEN SHOULD BE ALLOWED TO DEGRADE WOMEN"

"No dear I didn't say that," Mark mumbled to his girlfriend.

"Then what exactly did you say"

"Well let's face it," Mark said, "men and women are different"

"Well thank you captain Brainicac," April said.

Roger cracked up

"Gordon," Collins said, "your opinion

"Men do have to have some control over women"

"Why," April and Roger asked simultaneously

"Why? Why?"

"That's the question"

"Because it's the way it's always been done"

"So what," April pointed to the paddle hanging on the wall, "this has always been done but nobody would say that's a good thing"

"That's different. There's no control there"

"So it appears," Collins said, "that we have opposing point of views"

"It appears," Maureen said, "that my boyfriend is an idiot"

Everyone laughed

"Okay one rule. No insults"

The bell rang.

"See you tomorrow. Angel, can you stay a little bit"

"Is she in trouble," Steve asked

"Is that any of your business," Collins answered with a grin.

That shut Steve up.

* * *

**Try to see it my way**

Meanwhile Mark ran to catch up with his girlfriend.

"Reene"

Maureen ignored him and continued walking

"Come on Renne wait up"

She continued to ignore him.

"Please?"

Finally he caught up to her and put his hands on her shoulder to slow her down"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT"

"Look Renne you know I didn't mean what I said"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Then why is the fisher's net did you say it"

"Come on. Everyone was looking at me. I had to sound like a man"

They were outside the building now.

"You know what makes you a man," Maureen said, "besides this," she added with a kick to his groin-

"Ow Renne, that hurt"

"Yeah? Well it hurt me when you said that. My little sister drowned in a dunking pool. Her boyfriend thought it would be fun to push her in. You know that and you had no consideration for how I felt"

"Reene I forgot. You can't hold that against me"

"Whatever. I can't see you anymore"

"But Renne I love you"

"Yeah I see"

"Renne please. One more chance"

"Mark," she said sitting down and turning him to face her, "You do things to impress people. But the things you do are stupid. Take the other day for instance"

"Renne I had to do something. You and Roger were about to kill each other"

"YOU SIDED WITH HIM"

"Well I..."

"How do you think that made me feel"

"Reene, I didn't do it to hurt you"

"You hurt my feelings. Especially since he was the one instigating it"

"Instwhating it"

"Starting. Egging me on"

"Reene, I'm afraid of Roger. He's my best friend and my stepbrother, but he has quite a temper"

"Yeah. You need to learn to stand up for what's right. Not just for what other people thinks"

"But I didn't hurt you"

"You hurt my feelings. That hurts the deepest. I'm sorry Mark I can't afford to be hurt anymore. We're through"

* * *

**Man to Man**

Mark sat there staring at the sky tears falling from his eyes when Collins came along.

"Hey man"

"Hey"

"Why are you crying"

"Cause I'm sad"

"Yeah I could tell that," Collins chuckled, "wanna give me a little more information"

"Renne broke up with me"

"I can see why that would get you down"

"I mean, I don't get it. She makes a big deal about things that aren't a big deal. The other day I was asked to watch Mrs. Jazay's class when she had to leave... it was just for a few minutes. She had to go to the bathroom. Roger started with Renne and they had a big fight. I had to do something so I took Roger's side"

Collins faked gasped.

"And she got upset about that? I wonder why that is," he said sarcastically

"Collins I had to do something"

"Why did you have to take Roger's side when Roger was wrong"

"It wasn't like I hurt her. She said I hurt her feelings"

"Does that surprise you?"

"She actually refused to talk to me for the rest of the day"

"Hm"

"Collins... seriously"

"I'm serious. Mark, I'm telling you something now but not as a teacher. I'm telling you this as a friend. THAT WAS A DUMB THING YOU DID MAN. HURTING SOMEONE'S FEELINGS IS WORSE THEN HURTING THEM BECAUSE THAT PAIN TAKES LONGER TO HEAL."

"She kicked Roger"

"What did he do first"

"He," Mark lowered his voice and mumbled

"What was that?"

"He bit her"

"Oh and you didn't think that Roger was at all responsible for what happened"

"He was totally responsible"

"But yet you sided with him"

"I had to Col"

"Why?"

"Roger would have beat me up if I sided with her"

"I highly doubt that Mark"

"You don't live with Roger. He and I are brothers"

"But you have different last names"

"My dad married his mom. His mom refused to change **his **name saying he's been through enough change"

Collins nodded

"Did she change **her **name?"

"Yeah"

"Sometimes," Collins says, "being a man means not doing what's easy but what's right"

"But Collins in many ways I'm not a man. In many ways I'm a boy"

"Mark, do you know how old I am?"

"Four years older then me"

"Exactly. Man, I do know how you're feeling. But right now how do you feel"

"Like I don't want to live"

"And is that a way you like to feel"

"Of course not"

"Then you know what you have to do"

"Collins I can't turn back time and undo it"

"No you can't but you can have a talk with Roger for one thing. You can write a letter to Maureen explaining the situation and apologizing sincerely. You can stop acting the way you've been behaving. You can earn back Maureen's trust"

"Will you talk to her. Open the door for me so to speak"

Collins sighed

"If you promise to do the other things that I asked you to do"

"I will," Mark said, "I would do anything to get her back"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't **claim **to own it

* * *

I won't forgive him for that!

* * *

Maureen was sitting in class the next day when Collins asked her to stay late.

"Sure," she said sighing.

After class Collins spoke to Maureen.

"You have every right to be angry with Mark," he informed her.

"Good. Because I'm furious with him. He not only hurt my feelings but he dismissed it like I wasn't even there"

"I would be angry if my girlfriend did that and I know she'd be mad as hell if I did that"

The bell rang indicating it was time for the next class.

"Collins what would you have done in the situation"

Collins sighed.

"If you mean would I have broken up with my girlfriend if she did that to me... I probably would. But I think Mark really regret what he did."

"If he regretted what he did he wouldn't have made excuses."

* * *

That's what my dad did

* * *

That night Roger and Mark were in Mark's room.

"Roger we need to talk"

"What's up bro"

"It's about the fight the other day. I took your side yes, but you were completely wrong"

"It doesn't matter," Roger said, "it's over and done with"

"It does matter," Mark replied taking a whack at Roger, "Thanks to that she broke up with me"

"Oh," Roger said shocked, "I'm sorry man"

"Sorry doesn't cut it"

Mark took another whack at Roger.

"Hey stop it," Roger exclaimed getting very agitated, "that's what my dad used to do"

Roger left the room and slammed the door leaving Mark with his head in his hands.

* * *

Mother and Daughter fight

* * *

Back at Angel's house she decided she was going to go see Collins.

"Mom"

"Yeah honey"

"I'm going out for a walk"

"Sorry Angel. It's too late"

"Mom, I need to go out for a walk right now. I need to clear my head"

"I send no"

"Ugh. You're being so unfair. I HATE YOU"

Angel ran up into her room.

Angel's dad got home minutes later

"Hey honey"

"Hi"

"Problems with the kids again?"

"Ironically it Angel"

"Really. What happened?"

"She wanted to go for a walk and I said no. She got mad and said she hated me"

"Why wouldn't you let her go for a walk?"

"It's too late. It's dark out. There could be carriages driving by"

"Honey you can't put them in a plastic bubble and shelter them like that"

"I know," Angel's mother sighed, "but I wish I could. I'll go talk to her"


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Don't own it

* * *

**Mother and daughter

* * *

**

Angel's mother knocked on her door.

"Honey, can I come in?"

"I don't know mom. Can you?"

Angel's mom laughed and came into her room.

"So what's up?"

"Look sweetie I'm sorry that I have been so overprotective. I know you're not a baby anymore but after losing your brother…"

"I know mom. I'm sorry for saying I hated you"

"It's okay," Angel's mom said, "every child feels that way at some point. Look, I know about Collins. If you want to see him I will have to drop you off at his house"

* * *

**Busted**

* * *

"How did you know?"

Angel's mom laughed.

"I saw you and him kissing in the park"

"Are you mad?"

"No," Angel's mom said, "I just wish you told me about it first"

"I'm sorry mom. Do you still love me?"

"Angel," her mom said, "I will always love you. You're my first baby. That's why I didn't want you to go for a walk tonight. I don't want anything bad happening to you"

They got into the carriage.

"Mom," Angel said, "you can't exactly put me in a bubble"

"That's what your dad said," Angel's mom told her, "but I wish I could"

Justine, (Angel's mom) dropped her off at Collins house.

"I'll pick you up in a half an hour," Angel's mom said

"An hour"

"Forty-five minutes. That's my final offer"

"Please mom," Angel said giving her the puppy dog

"Okay," Angel's mom said, "one hour NO MORE"

"It's a deal," Angel said

* * *

**Mark's 'appology' is coming**

* * *

Meanwhile Mark knocked softly on Roger's door.

"Come in"

"Hey"

Roger didn't look up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mark's Apology**

* * *

"Roger," Mark said softly, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did"

"Whatever," Roger said

"I'm serious. Look I feel really bad about it but you know why I did it right?"

"I have nothing to say to you Mark. What you did crossed the line. We're not brothers anymore"

"Roger come on"

"No. I can't. You reminded me of my dad"

"I would never act like your dad," Mark said

"You did," Roger replied, "Look maybe I was wrong but you didn't have to hit me"

"Roger-"

"Get out of my room," Roger said

* * *

**What A Wonderful Surprise**

Tom was washing dishes when a knock on the door was heard. It was Angel... along with her mother.

"Hi," Angel's mother said, "I'm Mrs. Domunshard and I would assume you are Thomas Collins."

"Yes... um it's always a pleasure to meet my student-"

"Come off of it Tom. I know you are dating my daughter. I want you to know two things. First, I approve of the match and second, if you EVER hurt angel I will show you that a knife is for more then just cutting meat"

"I will take that warning to heart," Collins said, "Can I offer you a drink?"

"No thank you. I'm fine. I will be back to pick up Angel in an hour. That is sixty minutes"

"Yes ma'am"

"Good"

Justine kissed Angel on the head and left. Angel was excited to see Tom again.

"I missed you Angel," he told her, "Your mom seems nice"

"She is," Angel said, "My mom's my best friend"

* * *

**Justine's thoughts **

I love my daughter. I pray that this doesn't turn into a mess. Angel is really sensitive and she gets hurt quite easily. If she gets hurt I will kill him.


End file.
